Catch My Fall
by Miss-Evening
Summary: BlackIce - Over three and a half years since Pitch's defeat, Jack finds out the Nightmares King is weak and repeatedly tortured by his nightmares. And it is revealed, that the nightmares now have a new master. It is now up to Jack and Pitch, to fight together side by side, to defeat this new, vile enemy. And also... Do Jack and Pitch happen to be... tied by a red string of fate?


**Chapter 1: Like a Sharp Fragment of a Broken Mirror**

* * *

The wind always carried him firmly and with grace, as he sailed along its waves, light as a feather. He was free as a bird, and he'd been able to fly for as long as he could remember. It was a part of him, a part of his very soul, and he found it hard to imagine a life without this superb ability. That was something he usually didn't invest time to ruminate over, but he was indeed greatly thankful, for being able to easily travel all around the world and back as he pleased.

Yes... Free as a bird, there was no cage for him; no boundaries for his freedom.

The immortal was also gifted with the great, outstanding power to control the wind and the cold weather, with the help of his magical, wooden staff. From the very first cool, deep breath he inhaled, as he'd been revived by the Man in the Moon, the boy had used and developed his talents to the altogether fullest, composing the best out of it.

And while his wonderful creations did affect the world to the better, granting children with bright, cheerful and fun snow days to look back on and treasure, no one… simply no one had ever believed in him.

He'd been invisible to the mankind for a very, very long time.

And although a myth was occasionally mentioned among the humans through generations, about a spirit named Jack Frost, nobody had ever seriously considered to believe in his existence.

So for Jack, the supernatural boy who'd spent decades and centuries bringing light and joy in children's young, pure and innocent hearts, sensed that no matter what he may accomplish, he would never personally receive anything in return.

Jack could only cherish granting happiness to others.

Only give... and give... and give...

But nevermore anything left for himself.

Never for him in person...

Nothing left for him...

No affection, and no love...

He feared... He feared so much that it would always be nothing.

Completely nothing.

Just himself, all alone for an eternity.

Jack's greatest fear was that he would always, forever on be alone, with just the wind, the cold, and the winter.

And himself.

Only.

Such beauty did the snow and ice combine together, both with and within him, the enchanting, freezing winter living inside his ardent, golden heart, this power running with the blood through his veins...

Yet, this beauty could never be enough for him to feel... whole.

He knew he never would, as he envied the mortal human lives from afar... Yet still, so close...

Envied their freedom to be seen, acknowledged, without this... this curse of being invisible.

His freedom was not the equivalent...

Jack craved the freedom of the humans.

Of course, he wasn't the only immortal entity living on Earth, but the other spirits had never established any interest or concern in the pale and slender, white-haired boy. They were all too engaged with their own lives; activities, duties, friends, partners and families. All too absorbed in their own ego and vital universe, to just pass one sole suggestion, and just one petite pinch of solicitude, of whether or not the Spirit of Winter was isolated and outcast.

Everyone was flat out indifferent, even avoiding and opposing against his company, and when Jack tried several times throughout his life benignly approaching contact, everyone mocked, scoffed, degraded and pushed him away. Discriminating, and giving him the cold hand.

The difference between them, and the mortal humans, were that they certainly knew about his existence, but would never rightfully value and respect him for who he is.

Jack Frost was notorious among the immortal entities, as the wild, erratic troublemaker, making a mess wherever he went.

But they never gave him a chance! It wasn't fair!

While his power did cause a lot of troubles and dangers, as he also did enjoy playing pranks on the humans, just why couldn't they see all the sensational usage, charm and wonder of his skills?

Why could they just not for once, give him one single chance?!

Jack could never understand the immortals, and they never permit an opportunity to understand him.

No one simply ever cared.

He could certainly feel, no, guarantee, that the entities looked down upon him imperiously, as a worthless, ominous, repulsive prick. A plain, feral weather phenomenon without authority, and that nobody wanted him around...

Nobody...

No one...

No one ever wanted him...

No one ever took acknowledge of him...

No one ever accepted him...

No one ever... loved him...

No one ever cared...

It was just Jack Frost himself, the wind, the power of the icy winter... and the loneliness...

And the loneliness… a dark, hollow pain, that hurt even more than the deepest wounds… Jack knew that pain all too well.

There had been numerous times at the origin of his immortal life, when he'd entirely let the emotions take over him, his self-restraint and sanity.

With chilly tears streaming down his pale cheeks, he'd screamed and yelled in pure agony and hysteria at the big, luminous moon, till his voice got all raucous and frail.

Desperately pleading, with the most heartrending, quivering outcry… for just a tiny, tiny, little sign!

The dark night sky and the radiant stars getting reflected in his soaking wet, ocean blue eyes, while begging... begging on his bare knees, for just... anything...!

Just anything, that would explain to him why no one ever believed in him… Why nobody ever wanted to be with him... And why he was chosen, to be who he is.

Why did this gift have to be tied with such a ruthless, harrowing curse...?

Why...?

Why him...?

Yet the moon still remained so silent, only offering Jack a comforting light...

But that beaming light could never fully heal his sorrow.

And while he was conscious that the Man in the Moon watched over him, Jack had always felt a black, raw, empty hole deeply rooted inside his heart.

Despite the happy face he'd put up with for three centuries, in addition to the very fun he bestow to the youth of the humanity with his brilliant winter... crying his heart out occurred frequently for him. Not every night did he cry, and not as often as in the beginning of his immortality. Though when he did, it was solely during the darkest hours from dusk to dawn, when he could allow himself to respire his loud, shivering wails and sobs, shedding countless of his tears.

Seeing how the humans around him grew up throughout time, went through various stages of life, with family, friends and loved ones…

Jack hungered for it...

Oh, how he'd hungered to be seen and accepted!

But the more he starved, the more the fear and anxiety came oozing through his mind, scratching at his sanity, and piercing his heart over and over, like an intoxicated spear. The inky poison challenging him to let go, into madness; a seductive darkness, whispering menacingly to him in the shadows, tantalizing him to give in to the morbid dread.

And there had been many incidents during Jack's lifetime, when he had downright urged he could surrender to the fear...

Or even go so far, as to savagely commit suicide...

He'd attempted taking his own life several times...

Letting go of his staff, and dive off the edge, head-first from a lofty, steep and lethal cliff.

Tie a rope, put it around his neck, jump down from a branch, and hang himself in a dreary tree.

Steal a gun, inhale till his lungs were uttermost full, and discharge a bullet through his temple.

Just let go, let it all end!

LET GO!

LET GO!

LET GO!

LET GO!

LET IT ALL END!

MAKE IT STOP!

STOP!

STOP!

STOP!

However... no matter how much Jack had so acutely, to the limit, desired to just give his mind loose reins... somewhere... profound in his common sense... he... he couldn't do it...

He couldn't...

It said stop…

Stop Jack...

Stop...

And apparently, that block was all that was essential for him to not implode...

Because as long as that small... very small... but immensely vigorous, shining light of hope kept burning like a fire inside his heart, chest and soul, Jack never gave up having a purpose in life… a meaning to carry on, live and exist.

Therefore, he spent his life entirely to bring snow days, cause mischief and fun times... for the sake of the humans.

For the sake of the children.

It was this light that made Jack smile, laugh, and enjoy life, despite the everlasting pit of agony never fading inside him.

* * *

After 300 long years, his life got a genuine, intense and overwhelming change...

The Man in the Moon announced to the Guardians of Childhood, that Jack Frost was chosen as the new Guardian. And together they defeated Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares, their vile enemy, who'd planned to take over and conquer the world with fear, darkness and endless nightmares.

And Jamie… dear Jamie Bennett, he was the first child to ever believe in Jack.

That was in fact the first time in his life, when Jack had experienced a true, warm, inner happiness and peace.

He loved and cared for Jamie very much, just like a little brother.

Just in the same way he had with his long gone sister...

Jamie reminded Jack of her... So full of youth, hope and imagination. The young boy even... looked a lot like her. The same type of brown eyes, full with life, fair kindness and goodwill.

Now being the Guardian of Fun_,_ Jack still took his job seriously; a serious job of having fun!

As soon as the winter finally came, so did the snow, ice and cold. And he took his best efforts into providing snowfall and blizzards over several countries, and all continents of the world.

Hard work also gave positive outcomes by time, he discovered; slowly, but very steadily, children began to believe in him, which also made his powers even stronger!

He wasn't that remarkably stronger, but he began ponder and investigate if it was just him… or had his hands began to be capable to create bigger frost patterns?

Jack began to sincerely hope, that one day so many children would believe in him, that he would be able to make it snow by just take a quick thought of the white, frosty powder falling down from the sky. That he would be able to fly really, really fast from different provinces, making it snow in galore, everywhere the weather was potential for it... And perhaps even at inhabited regions where the citizens weren't even used to snow! Why, maybe one pretty day, he could eventually make it snow in Egypt! Or Brazil!

Jack dearly wished he could serve as many children as possible around the world, so they could enjoy a dazzling, white winter, and he was very ambitious and confident in his abilities.

This was the answer he'd waited 300 years for.

The answer of his very purpose in life.

He was happy.

Yes, he was happy now, he told himself every day.

His dark, past life of pain and suffering was finally over.

This was a new, brighter and glorious era of his life!

Alas, when the winter tide had ended, the rest of the seasons weren't as energetic and gleeful for the Spirit of Winter. With exception to more regularly visit the few coldest populated areas of the world and making it snow, and sometimes also travel to the southern hemisphere to further bring the winter, Jack had much more free time over. So much it could get awfully boring, having nothing to do.

The other Guardians constantly had job to achieve and maintain.

Especially Sandy and Tooth, who had to work every night, and hence didn't have much time over for him to come and pay them a visit.

North and Bunny had some more spare time.

A few times he'd stopped by at North's workshop, helping the jolly, giant man to invent new toys. North was very compassionate, kind and fond of Jack, often asking him how it went with gaining new believers. And indeed, he was very glad and proud to hear that the boy continuously made great progress. So much North sometimes gave Jack such friendly, but very sturdy, masculine pats on the shoulder, that he almost fell over headfirst into the floor!

Gee, the first time Jack wasn't even prepared at all for the coming 'macho-hand-palm-strike-of-dignity-and-care', as the pat on his shoulder blade forcefully tossed his lithe body down like a ragdoll, making him hit the floor with an audible thud. That time he hurt his chin pretty bad, and North had reacted by vastly apologizing, not that Jack got particularly pissed by the incident anyway, as he was handed over a cup of eggnog.

Santa Claus was a good-hearted man, and Jack actually felt he was somewhat like a father figure to him, which was great, as it made him feel more... closer to the human life style...

The Guardian Jack surprisingly spent most time with was the Easter Bunny.

Ever since the Blizzard of 68, there had been a tense and perpetual rivalry between the two of them. Sure, the rivalry had toned down strikingly much since Jack became a Guardian, but that didn't hide the fact that they were both competitive and had some hot temper. Well, the one who had the most temperament of the Guardians was without doubt Bunny.

And Jack liked to tease and go on his nerves, to see how much he could stretch the overgrown, rodent Aussie's patience and tolerance. Odd but true, teasing and going on each other's nerves became like a part of their friendship, if you could call it that.

He didn't know how Bunny truly viewed him, but Jack regarded that cocky, stupid kangaroo as his friend.

Bunny utilized most of his time inside the Warren, methodically planning ahead for the next Easter. However, every now and then he would come out of his vivid, evergreen and floral nest, to catch some fresh air and examine he didn't sense any heavy dangers that could be a threat to the world. Jack liked to race with him whenever he was outside the Warren, bothering him with the indication that he was faster.

Albeit, he didn't know how to get to the Warren without the help of Bunny's rabbit holes, and that remained a mystery to him; if he knew, he would've gladly visit the Warren for sure!

But as already stated, the other Guardians' duties took up too much time to frequently take a pause for some company, not that Jack mind that much; he was just bored.

However, he greatly appreciated the interactions he could obtain every now and then; before his association with the Guardians, no immortal had ever offered him a chance to socialize with them.

The Guardians were not only his allies, but also his friends. Not the closest friends, but he did feel a strong affinity to them. They accepted and acknowledged his existence. It was nice, very nice...

Their company filled his dark hole of loneliness, making him feel valuable and needed...

Still... for some reason... that hole of loneliness wasn't yet completely filled and vanished, as weird as it may sound...

Jack couldn't by precise measure point out why... but despite being a Guardian...

Despite being admired and believed in by thousands of children, believers only increasing by each passing day, as his powers only got stronger...

And despite all the glory and happiness of becoming the Guardian of Fun, the boy yearned for something... more...

He still longed... He still craved for a family.

It was the cause that he'd invest 300 years of his life observing the humanity.

Trying to arrange the Guardians to become his family would just be outright awkward and ridiculous; none of them had time for that! It just wouldn't fit... they just didn't have thatkind of relationship. They were companions and friends, and that's it.

Jack thought that he would never be able to consider anyone truthfully as his family, only as friend. The main reason he yearned for a family, was all the love and affection he'd seen the humans have with their relatives...

It was beautiful...

But in the end, this hole would never fully get healed and dissolve, Jack assured himself.

The only thing he could do was to live on with this pain, but he would be competent to take it; he'd suffered extensively worse and longer in the past...

So much worse... But it was over now...

So even though this was a new and fantastic epoch of his life, he would just have to deal with the pain, and embrace what he had.

Yes, he was thankful... So thankful... but still...

No... He was happy! Yes, happy!

And his only option was to just accept it, that he simply couldn't get everything he wanted in life...

He just had to suck it up...

Deal with it...

But still...

Still...

* * *

There was one lonesome spirit, that Jack spent a lot of time musing about, when it wasn't winter time, and he didn't socialize with the other Guardians. And that was the one, individual spirit, of the embodiment and foundation of fear...

It was Pitch Black.

Jack tried… he really forced himself to the border, to not think and envision about the King of Nightmares... Because it just wasn't right!

"Pitch is evil!" He repeatedly told himself. "He tried to take over the world, and infuse it with so much fear and despair, as the dark ages had possessed.

He's evil! Evil. Evil. Evil.

He kidnapped Tooth's mini fairies and stole her teeth!

He temporarily, but like a damned, bloodthirsty tyrant killed Sandy!

He destroyed Bunny's Easter!

He made it appear like I had traded Baby Tooth for my precious memories!

And then he DARED trying to tempt and persuade me to join him, like the fucking ARSE he is! And there are so many fucking more things he did a-a-and... and...!"

Yet… when Jack closed his eyes, he could hear Pitch's smooth but deeply mourning voice echo through his mind, as he utterly pictured the incident in Antarctica.

How… vulnerable and exposed his entire facial expressions and body language had emerged. And how it was matched with his voice… making him look… so shattered and abandoned. Like a scream for help.

A pure scream in agony, just as desperate as Jack himself, yearning for the very same thing he wanted in life...

At that very moment, in the dull and desolated ice of the South Pole... when he looked Pitch right in the eyes... he could see a piece of himself, that he'd never seen previously in anyone, ever...

Like a sharp fragment of a broken mirror, starring back at himself in the reflection...

Both Jack and Pitch were somewhat like... broken mirrors, reflecting each other's depression and misery...

Mirroring the same suffering...

It was breathtaking... and rather... intimidating, getting exposed to a such tremendously peculiar incident...

Jack had felt so weak... the loneliness had never hurt so exceedingly intense before...

And why, of all instants did it have to be Pitch, of all god damn living entities...?

Why was it Pitch, who just had to come and touch his soul in that way, in his weakest condition...?

Why was it Pitch, who just felt the need to manifest his grief to him, in a moment when he just for once... once in his life... wanted to be alone...?

Alone...

Loneliness...

Pain...

Suffering...

Why...? Why was it Pitch, who just befell to reflect it all back at him...?

Jack's life, 300 years of it all... 300 years, queasily spinning and flickering through his mind, in a moment of a split second's reprise...

"_NO?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE CAST OUT?! _

_...To not be believed in?! To long for… a family…!_

_All those years in the shadows, I thought no one else knows what this feels like... _

_But now I see I was wrong..."_

What Jack didn't comprehend perfectly, was the fact that he felt a soft press of aching guilt and distress inside his chest, every time when he recalled how Pitch went on...

The voice of the Nightmare King had been so silky and soft...

No one had ever addressed him with such tone before...

Gently fondling his heart, soothing... smooth... so smooth... too smooth...

"_We don't __have__ to be alone, Jack. _

_I__ believe in you, and I __know__ children will too…"_

Jack had devoured three whole centuries of loneliness… and when he questioned himself how old Pitch actually was, he came to the realization, that the Boogeyman had indisputably consumed so horribly much more time, than his own age in the shadows.

They'd both lived in the dark... unseen... unwanted...

And all those dark nights, when Jack had cried his heart out, despondent and wrecked, sitting silent with his thin legs close to his body, and his head resting heavy as lead on his knees... When he looked up at the moon, praying for dear life, for an answer, or a hint, that would never seem to be told…

He wondered how much longer Pitch had endured the agonizing pain called loneliness.

Had it forever been the same for the King of Nightmares?

Did he ever throughout his extremely long life span, spent at least a brief period of time with someone else by his side?

Just anyone…?

But what Pitch did was wrong! And he was nothing like Pitch, by all means... was he?!

NO! Not at all!

Their magnificent powers when they'd attacked each other, Jack's keen ice bolts and Pitch's dark nightmare sand had collided into an enormous, ravishing and beautiful sculpture. It was curved, and had an elegant contrast between sooty black and aqua blue. And with its threatening, sharp ends pointing out of the concave side, it appeared both mesmerizing and dangerous.

Cold and dark were by all means truly powerful and splendid together, Jack knew that… and just the idea of what he and Pitch were able turn the world into made him frown and cringe in distaste; an idea that Pitch had wanted to execute and fulfill with him...

Jack found it scary, that if Pitch hadn't went overboard, by displaying his true aggressive nature and wicked hunger for great power... but instead proceed fiddling with his psyche and emotions, perhaps he could've convinced him...

Maybe...

"_And Jack Frost, too. They'll believe in both of us."_

"_No they'll __fear__ both of us, and that's not what I want. _

_Now for the last time, leave me alone!"_

No, that's not what Jack wanted… to be feared.

But he didn't want to be alone...

However, loneliness was the pain he did no longer suffer!

Well, not as much as before he became the Guardian of Fun...

No! He did not suffer anymore...!

"It's all over!" He used to tell himself, over and over, printing it into his mind...

No more suffering... It's all over...

Pitch then abruptly turned the whole situation to his own benefit, as he threatened to kill Baby Tooth, and Jack was forced to give over his staff to him. Jack thought it was incredibly offensive and low of the Nightmare King, to blackmail and take advantage of him with an innocent life...

And then when the staff had been handed over, Pitch was smug, bitterly grinned in malice, and refused to let her go...

"_You said you wanted to be alone. So __be__alone__!"_

Pitch had growled with a harsh, stinging and gelid voice... but the silvery-golden eyes of the mighty Nightmare King displayed he was hurt... and raging with revenge!

It was like Jack only had two options, and if Jack chose rejection, in which he did, he deserved to be brutally punished. He didn't think the penalty was right; it was definitely not!

Witnessing Baby Tooth get thrown away into the crevice... and his staff break in half... it was absolutely devastating and cruel! And getting smashed and knocked into the same abyss hurt damn well!

It was so much trauma at all once, and Jack had constrained himself to the maximum, to not break down and lose his sanity! He'd learned to domesticate his sanity and psyche for ages, and when he saw what a true, vile face the Nightmare King in reality held, he had to stay strong! Don't give in, be brave!

But still, he understood that Pitch had been yearning for any type of company... Just like himself...

And Jack had lit a small, but fiery hope in Pitch, that maybe... maybe he could've finally had someone by his side. Someone to outright see him, and accept him for who he is, his whole existence...

What could Jack have done then?

Nothing, because in the end, it was all vicious and filthy blackmailing.

When his memories eventually got revealed to him, as he'd been sitting with Baby Tooth in the ice crevice, he understood why he was chosen to be a Guardian, and that it was his destiny to defeat Pitch.

And after a tough and violent fight, against the atrocious and furious King of Nightmares, Jack and the Guardians succeeded in stopping him, ending his evil actions and plans.

Because Pitch was evil_._

An evil monster... and nothing more...

But one specific memory was burn marked into his mind, refusing to leave...

Out of all memories Jack had of Pitch, it was that distinct flashback he could remember so gleaming and crystal clear, like it had happened yesterday. It really bothered him how often and easily the memory slipped through his mind, whenever he was calm, resting and wasn't up for something.

"_Looks like it's __your__ fear they smell."_

When Jack declared those few words, he hadn't expected what to come up next...

No, certainly not as brutal and cold-blooded...

As the nightmares chased Pitch on the pond and dragged him down to his lair, while he was screaming like a maniac, panicking, so full of fear, and resisting for dear life, Jack had for an instant felt a hurting twitch in his stomach. The whole scene in front of him was truly appalling and tragic!

But why? Didn't Pitch get the punishment he deserved?

While it's said that _"What goes around comes around_",Jack still felt that what had happened to Pitch wasn't right, and he pondered deeply what the nightmares did to him down there... What if they ruthlessly tortured him without mercy? Maybe they filled his mind with endless and hideous fear, breaking his dark soul into even more pieces...

Jack thought that it would've been better for him to get eternally locked up and grounded, rather than being tormented by such malevolent creatures as the nightmares.

On the other hand, they were Pitch's own creations, so shouldn't he be able to stop them if they went too far? Didn't he in the end only have himself to blame?

Or how much of his own were they...?

Since the inky sand the nightmares were made of was formerly Sandy's good dream sand...

Yet then, Pitch must've learned to harness and tame his handcraft properly, before heading on proclaiming war with the big four...!

"_Maybe I want what you have; to be __believed__ in. Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!"_

Loneliness, being invisible, rejected and not believed in… both he and Pitch had experienced it...

But they used different methods to carry out their goals, and that's what distinguished them apart from one another. That was the one solitary matter he and Pitch had in common, he affirmed himself.

Jack didn't tell the Guardians, or anyone else, that he spent much time thinking about Pitch. Because he didn't want to behold the shock, dispraise and shame it would cause them. He knew it wasn't appropriate and morally right, for him to feel empathy for his enemy.

But he honestly couldn't help it.

And he honestly couldn't help, that he was over and over again questioning himself... if there were more hiding underneath the facade of his enemy, than just shadows, darkness and fear...

Like a sharp fragment of a broken mirror, starring back at himself in the reflection...

Mirroring the same suffering...

* * *

_We all carry out our facade... but few, if anyone... can manage to break through._

_Break through, and see the whole reflection of the person, inside and out._

_And as you do... what will __you__ do?_

_Will you break the fragments into more pieces, then throw them away like trash?_

_Or will you pick up the fragments, put them together, repair the mirror, and embrace it's beauty, despite all the cracks in the reflection?_

_You can throw away an actual mirror._

_But what are you willing to do for an actual living entity?_

_And how far are you willing to go for them?_

_How far are you willing to stand up for them, reaching out your heart on your sleeve?_

_Are you willing to cross your golden heart and... love them?_

_Will you be able to love them inside and out, passionately, with a burning fire that never fades?_

_Too scared?_

_Overcome the fear, and step out in the light._

_Take them with you._

_Save them from the darkness._

_This is the story of an epic adventure, and a war between the good and evil._

_This is the story of how Jack's and Pitch's path got tied together._

_This is the story of how it would change them._

_Forever._

* * *

More than three and a half years had passed since Pitch's defeat, and Jack was playfully flying through the wind, up in between the flocculent, white clouds, and onward to Scandinavia. It was the end of October, and he looked forward to the winter that would soon arrive.

Today he felt like causing some mischief, by giving Sweden an early welcome to the first snow. With a wide, youthful smile on his lips, he dived through Stockholm, zigzagging around the trees and the buildings, and relishing the surprised and happy faces it gave the children. It wasn't enough snow to make any snow angels and snow men, but just like a thin layer of flour on the ground.

But the kids were still very grateful and ecstatic for the snow, and Jack snickered when he witnessed a small group of them excitingly bouncing up and down in glee and admirance, sticking their tongues out, and trying to catch snowflakes with their mouths.

The misty autumn sky possessed a cloudy, dim and ashy color, and the leaves on the trees and on the ground were all brown and decaying. So the snow definitely made the somber environment way more cozy and fine.

Even the adults seemed to appreciate it; many people began to smile and seem a little happier by the first, early snow.

When the night came, Jack had provided snowfall in several cities around Scandinavia. He stood up in a relaxed position at a tall, grey building in Oslo, and took a moment to observe his creation, from near to afar in the horizon, where it was still snowing. A dusky night was always prettier when white snow fell from the sky, and the humans would most likely wake up tomorrow morning with a coat of snow still covering the ground.

Very satisfied with himself, he smiled and made a nod of approval, then called on the wind and flew back home to Burgess.

It was evening when he returned to his home town, and many people were getting ready to go to sleep. The sandman would most likely appear soon, to deliver his sweet dreams...

All of a sudden, Jack saw something black and glimmering flashing through the wind at north-east, heading towards the forest. It caught his attention, as his posture got stiff, and he solemnly frowned in confusion. Something just wasn't right. As he began to speed up, managing to catch up with it, he recognized what the creature really was...

It had the form of a very lean, willowy horse, and was made out of fine, black and shimmering sand, with the same substance weaving in sleek tendrils behind it... And the eyes were glowing in a fiery orange...

Yes, that was for sure a nightmare! What a huge surprise!

But what did she do outside all by herself, and where was she planning to go? There were obviously no people who lived in the forest, that she could give a bad dream. And he hadn't seen a nightmare since the defeat of the Nightmare King...

Curiosity, but also alarm awakened in Jack, as he followed after the floating, galloping, black sand horse. The majestic nightmare ran a long trip, getting only further away from Burgess, and not at all minding Jack trailing behind. She had for a moment while running once turned her head to the side, and took notice of his presence twenty feet behind her. But her reaction to him was just total indifference, showing no concern whatsoever, as she exhaled a low snort, and swiftly turned her head forth again.

If the mare would do any harm, terror or vandalism, Jack was ready to attack, clenching his staff tightly in his right hand, and he felt his heart beating a little harder, like a rhythmic drum, because of the thrill. His facial expression markedly showed that he was serious and determined, and he would not lose sight of the horse.

If Pitch was up to something, he would stop him! That bloody tyrant would not get a chance to cause any harm! And Jack prepared himself for the worst...

Then the nightmare finally slowed down a little, to proceed flying into a massive, pointy, dark cave in the eerie and murky forest.

Jack landed steadily on the ground with feet first, and began to hesitate, as he pensively regarded the cave opening just a few feet in front of him. What if this cave led to Pitch's lair? An another passageway, other than the pit in the ground with a bed frame, that had closed since Pitch got forced down…

He lowered his head, closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his left hand on his forehead in frustration, and swallowing down his lump of anxiety in his throat.

This had probably not been such a good idea to begin with...

What if the nightmares just still gave the humans and other living entities some bad dreams once in awhile, but never causing any real harm? Yes... Maybe it was better to just leave them alone... But still keep an eye out...

What should he do...?

A horrendous scream was suddenly heard in the distance inside the cavern.

Jack gasped loudly, opened his eyes and made a twitch in shock. T-that scream...

No, not just one scream, but many, and they didn't stop! They only got louder... and louder... and he could now hear the voice pleading between breathless and exhausted, but utterly frantic weeps and whimpers, berserk and desperate for release.

"P-PLEASE! I BEG YOU MERCY! I-I-I CAN'T... I CAN'T TAKE IT A-ANYMORE! PLEASE! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! N-NO MORE! PLEASE NO MORE!"

That familiar voice... he could now identify it...

The voice belonged to Pitch Black.

* * *

**((To be continued…))**

* * *

Greetings!  
My name's Anny, I'm a young woman from Sweden, and this is my very first fanfiction.  
I dearly hope you so far liked reading the first chapter of "Catch My Fall", and may be willing to continue.

I originally started writing on this story in April 2013, making up to four chapters... However, my life became rather hard, and I was way too busy and stressed, to find time and peace to just sit down and write.  
But now, I've finally managed to get my motivation and passion back in writing, and will now continue this story. And I will do my best to update as often as I can!  
Also, the main reason why I decided to delete the former version of this fic, was because when I read through it, I strongly felt that there were so many things, details and plot/scenes that were missing. I just knew, that I could bring out so much more of my writing. So I took the four chapter, and started to heavily edit and re-write them, changing stuff, and adding more scenes... and way more detail into the text.  
And I am glad I did, as I found this version so much better.

And this time, I will give this story my absolute all!

Oh Jack... He claims that there are no boundaries for his freedom... Yet he still feels so... bound and caged...

This first chapter got longer than I thought, and I hope it wasn't too much to take in.  
There's not much conversation in this chapter, as it's supposed to be sort of like a prologue, of how Jack has experienced his life before and after he became a Guardian. He's been though so much suffering... that the first chapter is even dedicated to it.  
It's mainly a "reaction" rather than "action" chapter, in which we get a deeper look into Jack's mind...

The story will be mainly written from Jack's POV, but sometimes, not often, will it be written from Pitch's POV as well.

Also, as you might notice in this chapter, it has a great use of paragraphs. And the reason why is because I wanted to give it a very poetry-like touch, as I think it gives a very fascinating feel to it. And I love poetry.  
As you can see, I even made a poem of what to come and expect to happen in this story, without revealing too much.  
We'll see in the future, of how I will write this story, but it will be very poetry-like, especially when writing "reaction" scenes, to really express all those feelings and thoughts inside Jack's (mainly) and Pitch's mind.  
But less poetry when writing "action" scenes, to avoid making it too hard to understand what's going on in the plot.

This is a slow build and slow burn written story, which means it will take time till Jack and Pitch will fall in love with each other.  
However, when they do, it will be VERY passionate and romantic!  
And also involve VERY detailed and explicit sex *COUGH* LOVE MAKING!  
Romance isn't the only genre of this fic though; it's also action/adventure, hurt/comfort, angst, thriller, mystery, ect.

* * *

**((If you like this story, then please leave a favourite and/or a comment. Any kind of support means a lot!))**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
